Ashontae's Expedition
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: MLP Fallout: Ashontae goes on a expedition with the brotherhood but little did he know that his trip takes a terrible turn.


"Goooood morning Everypony!" Ashontae yelled in a joyful tone, eager to start the day."dude...its six in the morning" said Scotty annoyed at his excited friend. "Today is the day I go on an expedition with the Brotherhood" Ashontae continued to speak until Moonlight dusk intterupted. "Calm the hell down bro its just an expedition." Moonlight was going to continue but Ashontae shushed him and continued with a smirk on his face. "not just any expedition We are on our way to an old research lab in the east! just think of the tech we could find!" Ashontae was practically yelling in excitement. it didn't take long for Sonya to come down. "ok... Ashontae if your going with them, then what the hell are you waiting For Go Go Go!" And in an instant Ashontae Stormed out the door to meet with the other Brotherhood members. "I can't believe that worked" Sonya muttered to herself as everyone went back to bed.

Ashontae Rushed outside running and Jumping over any pony in his way. "am...am i late?" Ashontae said in a exhausted tone. "nope your just in time actually" said one of the scribes. soon eight more members of the brotherhood arrived but something was..odd there power armor was painted black and red and the symbols on there shoulders looked different "uumm are you sure you guys are members?"Ashontae asked curious "what the hell kind of question is that!?" said one of the paladins "of course we are!"Ashontae was about to ask why there Power armor has been painted until another knight answered "we left the chapter so we could focus on the brotherhood's true goals which is finding tech and protecting it from other locals who don't even know how to use it you should understand Ashontae, your from the west coast after all" Ashontae was confused he always thought all Brotherhood of steel chapters helped the wasteland that's what his parents told him when he was a filly so did the scribes. "well everything's set you ready to go?" said the scribe. Ashontae nodded and they set off to the east

Meanwhile at home

"so.. why didn't you go Scott?" said moonlight curiously and well rested "meh I've been on plenty expeditions before, I would love a break" replied Scotty still sorta drowsy as they got out of bed they saw Sonya come back with a gift  
"uumm..did someone lose an eyebot?"she said. the two hopped off there beds to take a look at it. when moonlight opened its components he discovers a recording inside Moonlight immediately picks it up and plays it.  
"moonlight if you find this eyebot then there is hope. im looking for you son. ever since the attack on Navarro we've been looking for you. me and your mother are starting to think your dead please i hope you find this. if you do you'll find me at a place called Atoms air force base right in D.C , i remember how much you wanted to go there..well anyway i got to get goin bye son...I love you" moonlight along with Sonya and Scotty was shocked "he's..he's alive" Moonlight said in a surprised but sad tone "we'll find him i promise" said Sonya while comforting him. Scotty came to comfort him to "yeah we got your back" and they all made a group hug promising they'll help find his father

"how Farther is it? my hooves are killin me "yelled Ashontae as he traveled with the outcasts "oh you weren't tired when we killed those Deathclaws two minutes ago but Now your tired" yelled a outcast . Ashontae only replied with a slightly pissed look on his face. the outcast was at the verge of charging at him until a scribe Yelled " There it is! up Ahead" Everyone Leaped in joy as they Ran towards the Lab until " Holy!... Man down!" an outcast was shot in the head Everyone looked up at the balcony and saw men in power Armor but its not the brotherhood of steel there armor was More advanced, there weapons two times stronger and there cutie marks struck fear into the rest of the group " Enclave! Fall Back!" the scribe yelled as the group retreated but the Enclave didn't stop there. Lasers and plasma Swarmed from the lab and at the outcast killing some wounding the others some tried to stay and fight but they were no match for the Elite forces of the Enclave. Ashontae tried to save one of them only to be shot in the side by one of the soldiers. Before Ashontae Escaped with the others he cot a glimpse of one of the Enclave soldiers. the soldier strangely looked a lot like moonlight dusk but older he thought to himself "probably just a coincidence" finally when they made it to there camp site they sat in there tent in shame and sadness "we started with eight ponies now we're down to four how the hell did this happen?" said the scribe. one outcast sat in the corner and cried but Ashontae came to comfort her "shhh its ok we're headin back at least the hard part is over" they nod and pack there gear and headed back to the neighborhood

"I see them!" yelled Sonya while looking through her scope "wait Ashontae said there were at least eight ponies going on his expedition how come there's four?" said Scotty with a slightly frightened tone in his voice. when Ashontae finished Speaking to the scribe and the outcasts he headed to the house and told Everyone the bad news "that's terrible!" said Sonya she thought the Enclave would stay hidden after what happened at Navarro but to actually attack somepony while off guard she felt an anger towards the Enclave for these actions. "thats what they do murder innocent ponies left and right without any regrets" said moonlight dusk angrily. Ashontae was about to continue speaking until Sonya noticed a wound on Ashontae's side "y..your hurt!" she yelled in shock "oh its nothing I'll manage I..I just need to lie down for a sec" Ashontae then went upstairs to rest and Sonya followed. while he layed there he thought about the Soldier he was "could it really be moonlight's...no..no just a coincidence" he muttered to himself as Sonya helped heal his wound." whatcha say?" she asked "oh nothing important just about what happened today"he answered. she didn't know but Ashontae was fearful about what might Happen tomorrow.


End file.
